Future Love
by PrivateTwinkleToes
Summary: Will two brilliant sword wielders start to fall in to the fate of love after a faithful accident?
1. chapter 1: Meet Shulk

It's the fourth Smash Brothers Tournament! Smashers from all over different video game universes get together to compete in battles to find out who is the strongest. A verity of brawlers in all shapes and sizes are competing in this slam fest.

Shulk, one of the newcomers saw this as an excellent opportunity to test his strength and hopefully become a better fighter. But he's not your everyday opponent; he has his Monado, a legendary sword that can defeat the mechonics. It has range better than your everyday sword.

It was Shulk's first day at Smash Mansion, Smash Mansion is a HUGE place for all of the smashers to stay while the tournament is going on, a hotel of sorts. He had trouble making friends, mostly due to the fact that Shulk felt uncomfortable around some of the residents. He stuck around the human smashers most of the time; it would take some time getting used to.

Shulk was studying the interior of the building when a giant floating hand came toward him. Shulk jumped back and made a cowardly fighting stance.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Hand spoke. Shulk just stared mesmerized.

"I am Master Hand, Owner of Smash Mansion and host of the smash Tournament." He announced proudly. "I see you got our invitation."

"Y-yeah." Shulk replied.

"I'll have Mario here give you the grand tour and show you to your room." Master Hand moved himself to a motion as if presenting something and motioned toward a short man with a red hat, overalls, and a bushy mustache.

"I will leave you two to it." The floating limb chimed. "I would love to stay but you know how it is, duty calls." He chuckled and floated away.

"Alrightey!" The man named Mario cheerily exclaimed through his prompt Italian accent. "Let's-a-go."

Shulk was following Mario as he was currently giving him a grand tour of the Smash Mansion. Shulk was amazed on how big it was. They made their way through a long hallway which had pictures of all the smashers lined up as a hall of fame, if you will. Shulk got frightened of some of the fighters that he saw pictures of.

"Is that a gorilla? It's huge!" He panicked; he hoped he wouldn't have to fight him anytime soon. Mario noticed his attention toward the picture of the ape and decided to enlighten him.

"That's-a- Donkey Kong." He chimed in. "He's a heavy weight fighter, he sure looks it huh?" he casually says.

"You got that right. He looks strong." Shulk answered, now sweating.

"Yeah he no slouch on the battlefield, he has been training, He's bigger, faster, and stronger too!" Shulk shivered.

They continued the tour and Mario showed him the dining area, resting area, training area, garden, etc. The tour ended and Shulk was impressed on how much time and effort they put into this place to make it as relaxing as possible.

Shulk made his way to his room. He still pondered on what his roommate will be, He find out soon enough wont he.

Shulk opened the door and on the top bunk of the bed sat a blue creature lying down impatiently. It shot up.

"Hey what's up, you must be my new roomie?" It questioned.

"Seems to be that way. My name is Shulk, what about you?" He stretched out his hand expecting a shake.

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" He gladly accepted his hand shake offer. "Well now that that's said and done I will be heading down to do some training, see ya!" Sonic then ran off so fast that Shulk thought he disappeared.

"I guess that's why they call him Sonic." He said out loud.

"Hmm, well he was normal, guess looks can be deceiving." Shulk thought. "Looks like everyone here isn't as strange as I originally thought."

After he had finished packing, Shulk decided that he should go and meet the other smashers to see who he's up against and possibly make some friends. He headed down to get acquainted with some smash residents.

Shulk made his way to the living area. This is where most of the fighters hung out, or at least that's what Mario told him. He saw a vast verity of different faces. Some were normal but some confused Shulk, like a dog and a duck, an angel, and two little pink blobs.

"Where do they get these guys?" Shulk asked himself. "Well that Sonic fellow form earlier was normal, so it's best that I shouldn't judge."

Something caught Shulk's eye though. He looked over to see a giant turtle with a spiked shell playing with what he assumed to be his eight children.

"They must be a handful." Shulk inwardly decided. "Well might as well say high to all these people." He cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Hello everyone." he quietly tried to get everyone to focus on him, it grew silent and quickly all attention was turned toward him. Shulk stood there nervous.

Everyone there just stopped what there were doing and cheered and all walked toward him. They all bombarded him with questions.

"You must be the newcomer?"

"Where are you from?" Shulk tried to answer everyone's questions bet was interrupted by more. Everyone eventually quieted down and he took this chance to talk.

"Umm hi, my name is Shulk, I am new here at Smash mansion and I look forward to getting to know you all and sparing with you. I hope this will make me a better experienced fighter." He told everyone.

Shulk then got a vision. An overweight man in purple overalls hit him from behind, the vision ended. He dodged out of the way, activated his monado, and pointed it at the smelly man. The man put his hands up in defeat.

"Whoa man, relax! I was just giving you the classic smash bros welcome!" He spoke. Shulk sighed and put his monado on his back.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard." Shulk apologized. Mario came in and started to scold the man

"Wario, don't attack the newcomers. If you really want to fight him either train with him or just wait to do it on the battle field." Wario stood there picking his nose. Shulk gaged.

"Eww, Gross." He thought. Wario then spoke up.

"And what are you exactly going to do about it pip squeak?" He argued, poking Mario in his chest.

"Wipe the floor with you on the battle field of course." He replied grinning. The turtle with the spiked shell stood up and pointed at Mario.

"Hey plumber! Let the poor man do what he wants!" He yelled.

"Oh and when did you start to care about Wario, Bowser?" Mario asked. Bowser folded his arms.

"I don't, but you telling people what to do like you own the place just makes me angry." Mario grinned.

"Aww, does someone need his stress ball." He remarked in a similar way that a parent would talk to a baby. Bowser's eye twitched.

"I'LL USE YOU AS A STRESS BALL!" he yelled in rage and proceeded to attack Mario, though failing.

"Smash fight!" someone in the crowd yelled and everyone stated to fight each other. Shulk panicked and started to run out of the room. He wasn't watching where he was going though and he then ran into someone who he hadn't seen before. Who?

**Done! Phew that was quite a first chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, Etc. I really appreciated it and it helped me to get motivation. **

_**See Yas**_


	2. chapter 2: Meet Lucina

**Sorry guys I didn't update or a while I didn't have time in my busy schedule. I was occupied with school and I wanted to spend time with my family during the holidays, hope you can understand. I finally got xenoblade so I now can know what the hell I'm talking about (and yes I know about Shulk and Fiora, this obviously is not cannon to anything and not much of the characters respected games will be mentioned). Now on with the story!**

She was not known by many and her identity was kept a secret. She didn't join this tournament just to mingle and make friends, it was to train. She wore a small mask that covered her eyes to make her mysterious to her opponents. She believed that it would make enemies unable to predict what she would do, as they don't know what to expect.

No one in the mansion didn't really talk about her as it was an iffy subject to the smasher. There is only person who knows who this masked sword wielder was, is name was Robin a tactician that used all sorts of magic spells, once the rumor spread (which happed in the span of a half hour) the questions started rolling in.

He tried to ignore all the questions when he finally snapped when he heard the same question for the 100th time.

"Do you know who **IT** is?" He turned to everyone and yelled.  
>"No! I don't have any connections with Lucina... I mean her, I mean that person. Dammit." He then ran off and went to his room and shut and locked his door. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.<p>

"Oh gods! Lucina is going to kill me, what should I do?" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Robin, it's. Can you let me in?" it was Robin's roommate Ike. He ran to the door and quickly opened it.

"Oh the radiant hero of legend." He said in relief.

"Please stop calling me that." Robin then pulled Ike in while looking left and right, he was totally paranoid.

Ike then sat on his bed and had a confused look as Robin was locking the door and windows and closing the curtains to said window. Ike then spoke up.

"Uhh, care to explain what you are all freaked out about?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Robin sat down.

"SoImayofaccidentlysaidLucina'snameinfrontofeveryone." Robin admitted quickly. Ike blinked and then started to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Robin yelled. Ike then tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you are an idiot." Ike said still somewhat laughing. Robin then looked annoyed.

"Am not!" He defended. Ike stopped laughing and got semiserious.

"Well you better lay low for a while. If she finds out she will probably kill you." He then started laughing again. Robin frowned.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't need your horrible advice!" He then left and slammed the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ike remarked out load, and then proceeded to put his hands behind his head and take a nap.

Robin was slowly walking down the hall trying to act like there was no problem. He then started to speed walk, then jog, and ended up going into a full sprint down the hall. He ran past a door and was pulled in. It was none other than Lucina's room. Robin was sitting with his eyes closed expecting the worse until he heard sniffling, Lucina was crying. She then started to speak.

"So, *sniff* apparently everyone knows that you are acquainted with me and you gave them my *sob* name. Is that true?" She asked the frightened mage.

"I-it was an a-accident." He answered." All the questions people were asking me made me to overwhelmed and I accidently told them your name." Lucina calmed down a little bit.

"Oh, I now understand the circumstances and I misunderstood the situation. It's good to know that you don't hate me." She looked down in depression.

"What? I don't hate you and you know that." Robin protested. He wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry for what happened; if it will make you feel better I can try to cover it by…."

"No it's fine." Lucina cut him off. "I'll just go out to the garden and think about it for a while, try and clear my head."

"Ok, but be careful who you run into." Robin warned, getting ready to leave.

"I will." Lucina reassured. She put on her mask to cover her eyes, grabbed her sword and left.

She was making her way to the garden about to go down the stairs until she barely noticed someone coming toward her, and then it ran into her. She managed to break her fall before she hit the floor while the person that ran into her hit their head on the railing and fell halfway down the stairs. Lucina was not familiar with the figure. He was a blond, about her age, wore a red jacket with all kinds of straps and buttons all over, and he had one very unique sword. The blond male got up and ran up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" He said through his thick British accent. He held out hand and offered to help her up.

"I should be asking you that." She accepted the offer gladly. "That was quite a fall."

"Nah I'm fine, I am the one who rudely ran into you by accident. I beg for forgiveness miss."

"Wait how do you know I am a girl?" Lucina thought out load but covered her mouth in regret.

"Well by the way you look. Your hair, your clothes, your posture, your gentle skin, your soft lips…"

"Ok, please stop!" Lucina said madly blushing. Then the man blushed too.

"Sorry, too much detail?" He asked

"Totally." She responded.

"I apologize; I was saying what I observed. I didn't mean to embarrass you in any way." He said.

"It's ok, no need to say sorry for everything." She told him.

"Ok, sorry." He said. Lucina sighed. "So anyway, my name is Shulk." Shulk outstretched his hand looking for a shake.

"Umm…" She hesitated. "I'm Lucina. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand

"Likewise." Shulk responded. "So where were you headed?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you what you were running from." Lucina said.

"Oh, everyone was fighting and one guy tried to attack me. I started to run away and here I am now. Sorry for hitting you by the way." Lucina rolled her eyes on that last statement.

"I was heading to the garden." Lucina answered his former question. She noticed Shulk was looking around to see if anyone was following him. "Umm... want to join me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, if it doesn't bother you." He answered.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Lucina said smiling. Then she and Shulk then went to the garden.

**So that the second chapter done. Well nothing to say really I will start to write the next chapter soon now that all the holidays and what not is over. **

_**See Yas**_


End file.
